Unexpected
by Linaheartcalzona
Summary: Three months has gone by since Arizona went to Africa and Left Callie at the airport. Callie has "moved on" and has a new girl in her life. But gets a real surprise at her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

_Three months has passed since Arizona went to Africa and left Callie at the Airport. Callie got her apartment and job back. _

**Chapter 1**

**Callie's Pov:**

**03:49 – Callie's apartment**

The pager woke me up. I looked at the clock, **03:49**. "Yay! I got 1, 5 hours of sleep" I said. I hadn't gotten that much sleep these past few months. And even if my job was exhausting sometimes I was truly grateful that I had it. Because without my job Iwould've lost my mind. The job took my mind off the fact that my lovelife was a mess. I put on some clothes. I went out to the kitchen and made some coffee.

**04:05 - ER**

I walked thru the ER doors. And now I felt how tired I was. I guess that those two cups of coffee didn't help this morning. I saw Karev and walked towards him, "What do we got?"

"Good morning to you too!" he said and smiled. "Car accident. Two young girls. The blonde girl is taken care of, but the brunette is going to need your attention!"

**05:30 – Locker Room**

I walked into the locker room and sat down at one of the chairs. I felt so exhausted. The patient was fine now. So I could relax for a minute until I had to be on rounds. I heard Mark's laugh outside in the hallway and he came closer. He came towards me. "Hey! You look like shit!" he said and gave me a cup of coffee. I hated when he said that. But I guess that he was right. I guess that I looked like I was feeling, "Like shit".

"Thanks" I said and gave him a tired look.

"So. I guess I should say congratulations!" Mark said.

"For what?" I was confused. Did I forget something? No. I don't think so…

"It's your birthday!" Mark laughed. "Oh…thanks". I didn't really remember the dates anymore. My days looked the same. Go up early. Go to work. Go home. Go to work. And once in a while me, Mark and Lexie used to hang out at Joe's. These past months I've been buried myself in work and drowning my sorrow in vodka. MY blonde and perky girlfriend just left me. The love of my life just said "You take care now" and left. She ripped out my heart and then stomped on it. And I didn't think I could love another person like that ever again…

"Torres! Hello?" Mark was waving his arms in front of me. "What?" I said. "I asked if you wanted to go and celebrate with me and the gang tonight at Joe's. My treat." I smiled, "Yeah, sure! Wait, so you are buying me liquor? That's my birthday gift?" I raised my brows. "Well…No, I…" he said. "That's OK, I like booze!" I laughed. Mark smiled.

**20:30 – Joe's Bar**

I was sitting with the gang at a table. We talked and laughed like we used too. "So where's your girl Torres?" Derek said and grabbed some peanuts. My girl is in Africa. That's what I wanted to say. My girl is in friggin' Africa. And I'm here. And All I got was a stupid E-mail from her:

_Callie. I'm so so sorry. But I felt that this was for the best. For both of us. I rather be apart from you knowing that you are happy then having you with me here and know that you'd eventually blame me for taking you away from your career and friends. I won't blame you If you hate me. I hate me. _

_I will ALWAYS Love you! _

_Arizona_

I got that e-mail a few days after she took off, and I hadn't heard from her since. And I didn't answer. Because what where there to answer. I could've said that I love her too, but she already knows that. If she don't want me in her life then I can't force her.

I looked at Derek and knew that it wasn't Arizona he was talking about. "Oh, Kate? She was gonna be here after work. So I guess she'll be here any minute!" I said and took a sip of my drink.

Kate is this cute redhead that I have been dating for 4 weeks now. I asked her out in a bet and we actually started to like each other. I felt that it was a bit too soon to be going on a date after just 2 months after Arizona left me. But Arizona wanted me to be happy. And she's not gonna return for another 2 years and 9 months. And who knows if she'll even return to Seattle. So I had to move on. And I have to be honest. I'm not quite there yet. But being with Kate makes it easier, even if she's not half as beautiful, perky, sexy, sweet you name it as Arizona. Nothing can compare to her. But I'm starting to have real feelings for Kate. Even if she's my re-bound girl.

Mark, Derek and Owen started laughing. And Teddy was looking awfully mad. "Yeah. Laugh all you want! But I got a 25% discount all over US" Teddy said and started laughing herself. I had no idea what they were talking about. Then I saw her. I started to smile and wave. She came towards me. "Happy birthday!" she said and kissed me. "Thanks" I said and smiled.

**20:55 – Callie's House**

Kate and I decided to go to my place. We didn't want to sit at the bar the entire night. We got out of the taxi and walked thru the glass doors to my building. She took my hand and we started to walk up the first of two stairs to get to my apartment. We stopped at the beginning of the second stair and she started to kiss me and pushed my lightly into the door behind me. "Gosh, I hope there's no one hope" I whispered. Kate smiled and took my hand and led me up the last steps. "I'm so lucky to have found you" she whispered. "Me too" I said. I put my left arm around her waist. She kissed me and pushed me once again into a door. Luckily it was my door this time. I opened the door. "You want to take a shower?" Kate said and gave me a flirty look. I smiled and nodded and led her into to my bathroom.

**21:35 – Callie's apartment**

I hate that I live in this apartment. It's filled with memories of Arizona. So I started to look for another place a few weeks ago. And hopefully I'll find something soon. Even if I love this place, it's too hard.

Kate and I sat in the couch watching "Casablanca". I was in her arms. It felt good. It felt good to in someone's arms again. To have someone. The past few months have been the worst of my life. And I still regret my decision that day. That I didn't fight harder for Arizona. That I didn't just forget about what she said and just gotten on the plane. Too go with her. Too be with her. But that's not the case. I didn't go on the plane. I just stood there. So I have to blame myself. But it doesn't matter. I've… I heard someone ringing at the door.

"Can you get that?" Kate said and walked into the bedroom. I took deep breath and got out of the cozy couch. I grabbed the handle and while I was opening the door said "Kate, honey can you…" and there she was.

"Calliope" she said. She smiled at me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. My eyes started to get filled with tears. I was chocked. I slammed the door shot. And looked at Kate who got back from the bedroom. "She…came back!" I said and started to cry. I cried so hard that I couldn't breathe. "She…came back" I repeated. "She came back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

**Arizona's Pov:**

**21:33 - Callie's House**

_I walked up the stairs up to my old apartment. To my previous home. Were I lived my previous life. Before I got the grant to Africa. And I just left. And I'm the only one to blame that that life is just my previous life and not my current. I turned left and saw the door. I walked towards it and stopped when I stood right in front of it. I took a deep breath. "You can do this Arizona! You can do this" I whispered to myself. "It can't get worse then what happened at the airport". I pointed my finger at the button. I pressed it. And held my breath. I heard steps coming towards the door. I could hear it was Callie. I recognized that sound from when we just started dating. When I didn't have a key to her place. And had to wait for her to open the door. I saw the handle move. I bit myself in the lip. And then I heard her voice._

"_Kate, Honey can you…"_ _she looked at me like she's seen a ghost. And I guess I was. A ghost from the past. She was so beautiful! Her hair was shorter but I liked it. My heart broke when I heard her words Kate and Honey in the same sentence. I tried to not look as upset as I was. I didn't have the right too, not after what I did to her. So I smiled and said "Calliope…" I was just about to say how sorry I was and that I was glad to see her again, and I wanted to say happy birthday, and that's when she grabbed the side of the door and slammed it hard. "I'm so sorry" I whispered to the closed door._

**21:36 – Callie's House**

**Arizona's Pov:**

I was standing outside of my ex-girlfriend's apartment. She slammed the door in my face. I didn't expect her to jump in my arms but I thought that she'd be happy to see me. And who is this Kate. And why did she call her "Honey?" I started to cry and left. I went to Teddy's place. Since I don't have a place of my own. And the closest hotel is 15 blocks away. And I am in need of a friend to talk to.

**21:50 – Teddy's Apartment**

I sat in Teddy's big couch. She gave me a hot cup of tea and sat down on the chair right in front of me. I felt empty.

"So, it didn't go well, huh?" she said with sadness. I shook my head and took a sip of the hot tea.

"I didn't expect her to be all "Yay" and just jump into my arms. But really didn't expect this… It's my own fault. I know it is. But still. The moment I saw her I just wanted to grab her. Kiss her. Tell her how sorry I am. And how wrong I was to leave her in the first place. But then she called some Kate Honey…" my eyes started to get filled with tears and I looked at Teddy who started to blush. "What?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you about Kate. But it wasn't that easy to get in contact with you. And I didn't want to say it over an e-mail. And I honestly didn't even know if you ever were going to come back." She said and put down the cup on the coffee table right next to her.

"I know. I'm sorry… But I'm here now. So tell me. Who's Kate?" I said and I felt how my heart started to beat faster.

Teddy gave me a serious look and took my hand.

"It's not as bad as you think. Ok? Honestly. They started dating about 4 weeks ago. They met at Joe's. Callie was really depressed that night…"

**Teddy's Pov:**

_4 weeks earlier…_

_I sat at Joe's with the usual gang, Mark, Derek, Owen, Baylie, Lexie and Callie. We were here to get Callie out. To get her forget how messed up her life had gotten since Arizona left. And we all just love to have an excuse go to Joe's. I looked at the depressed Latina who sat with a martini in front of her. I could see that she was upset. Depressed. And honestly, so would I be if my partner left me like hers did. But I still understand my friend. If I had won a grant like that, I would've gone. Callie looked at her martini and poured it down in one sweep. _

"_You want to hear a fun.., ha-ha funny story?" Callie laughed. I knew what she was gonna say. She had said the same thing every time we went out for the past few weeks. But I wanted to be a good friend and pretend I wanted to hear what she had to say. "Always Torres" I said and gave her a big smile. She smiled back and looked me in the eyes, "I think that if it would've been the other way around. If I had gotten that grant and went off to Yemen for three years or where ever she is, Arizona wouldn't be sitting here and get drunk. She wouldn't care at all… She would have met someone new by now…" Callie laughed. But I knew how hard this had been for her. I knew that if Callie ever was going to get back to normal I had to help her. We had to help her get thru this. I took her hand and looked into her sad face, _

"_I'm sure that Arizona would be just as miserable as you are now. But you know what? Forget about her. You should find someone new. Be happy. Because I'm starting to get worried about you Torres. Because honestly you've had a longer relationship with the vodka these past few months that I've ever had with an actual person…" I said and smiled. I tried to make her smile. It worked. Callie started to laugh. "Yeah? Ok. I see what your are trying' to say. So what do you think I should do?" _

_Mark looked at me and then at Callie, and before I had a chance to say anything, "You should ask someone in here out! Ok, let see what we got." He said and turned around to look who was standing at the bar. "Ah, there you go! Ask that redhead at the end of the counter out" he said and smiled. Callie turned around to see which one he meant. "No, I don't… How do I even know she's gay?" Callie hesitated. _

"_Because I saw her last week on a date with a blonde chick. C'mon Torres! Ok, you go and ask her out. And if you don't get to give her your number or get hers, I'll pay for your drinks for the rest of the night! Or what the hell, I'll pay for the even if you do get a date with her" Callie started to smile. "Ok" she said and walked away. I knew that was an offer she couldn't let go of. She didn't have that much money now. She lived in an apartment all by herself, no one to split the rent with. And since she has drowned herself in booze for two months I knew she didn't have that much money left on her account. So I think that free drinks were the only thing that would've made her go and ask someone out. And Mark knew that. A minute or so later she came back. She was smiling. "She wanted my number. And she was gonna call me tomorrow". She sat down on. "Way to go Torres!" Mark said and hugged her…_

**22:20 – Teddy's apartment**

**Arizona's Pov:**

I had been quite the whole time Teddy was telling me about Callie and Kate. I started to cry. "I've really lost her haven't I?" I whispered. Teddy hugged me. "Hey. You don't know that. Kate is just a rebound. Someone to fill the void. And I got to say, Kate is way better to fill void then the drinks where. Just give her time. She'll come around. And she'll talk to you eventually. But give her time. And while you are waiting for her to be ready, you can stay here. Lucky for you I do have a spare bedroom. And I still am talking to you" Teddy smiled and hugged me again. I said thank you and felt relived.

"So home you just came back? Was it just for Callie?"

"Well. I did miss her. And I can't believe how I ended it with her. And I still love her so much! I can't live without her. But she wasn't the only reason I came back. I've been home for a few weeks actually. I got back to the states two weeks ago. I went home to see my parents. Because my dad is sick. And when I had courage enough to face this whole thing I jumped on the first flight here."

"Your dad is sick? What's wrong with him?" Teddy said with a worried tone.

"Cancer…" I cried


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

**Callie's Pov:**

**04:30 – Callie's House**

I couldn't sleep. Arizona was back. Was she back for good? Why was she back to begin with? And why did she come here? I thought. "Had something happened in Africa?" I whispered. I told Kate everything last night. Because I had to explain to her why I got so upset. And she understood but I think she got kind of freaked out by the whole thing. And would I be too if I just started dated someone and then out of the blue her ex shows up at her door and she breaks down. Kate left rather quickly. I told her too. I wanted to be alone. Think things thru. I just hope she won't end things to me. I don't know what I want yet. I changed my clothes and went to work. I'm not doing any good at home anyways. And now that I live alone there is nothing to distract me from my own thoughts. And there's less risk on bumping into Arizona at the hospital. And it's not that I don't want to see her. I love her. I've missed her so much. But I'm mad at her. And I'm disappointed and I don't know if I'm ready to go back there yet. I don't even know is she wants too. "No Callie!" I said to myself while I walked down the stairs. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop getting ahead of yourself!" I yelled. This is too much; I had just started to feel pretty ok without her. She can't play these mind games with me. I won't allow it!

**04:45 – At the Hospital**

I hadn't been paged. So I was just looking for Mark. Or someone to talk to about this. I can't talk to Kate about it because she didn't know me before. She doesn't know Arizona or how our relationship was. I saw Teddy coming towards me. I felt relived. Finally someone to talk too. "Hi Teddy!" I said and smiled. She gave me a weird look. I couldn't really decide if she was mad at me or if she was tired. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the on-call rooms. "Hey! What are you doing?" I was confused.

"You should talk to Arizona. I mean, you really have to talk to her!" Teddy said and sat down at one of the chairs. How did she know Arizona was back?

"How did you know? Has she talked to you?"

"Yeah. She's staying at my place for now."

"You knew about this? That she was coming? You couldn't have said something to prepare me?" I yelled. "I know that I'm yelling at the wrong person. But I can't help it" I said and sat down at the bed.

"I didn't know that she was coming. I'm just as surprised as you are. She just showed up at my apartment last night. After she got your door in her face…and"

"Yeah I know that wasn't very mature. But I got so chocked. Did she say why she's back?" I asked.

"You should ask HER about that. I'm not really in a place to tell you. You should hear it from her." Teddy took my hand. Her pager started beeping and she got up and walked towards the door. "She's at my place. If you do decide to be mature and go and talk with her. We both know that you want too" Teddy blinked at me and walked away. Teddy is a good friend. Even if she's more Arizona's friend then mine. We had gotten close these past few months.

I wanted to see her. I wanted to talk with her. I looked at my cell phone; it wasn't even 5am yet. I'll have to talk with Arizona later. She's probably jetlagged and sleeping now. My pager started to beep. "911". Yeah, the talk with Arizona has to wait. I started running towards the ER. "What do we got Hunt?" I said when I got there.

"Torres, thank god you're here. Car accident. 3 cars involved. We've got multiple crush injuries. We need all the help we can get" he said and pointed where I should go. When I saw how much work I had in front of me I totally forgot about how exhausted I was.

**11:35 – Teddy's Apartment**

**Arizona's Pov:**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was exhausted. And it's not just about Callie. It's was my dad. And the pressure and guilt that I left the tiny humans in Africa. That I have no idea what I will do next. I don't even have a place of my own anymore. No girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure all my old co-workers are on Callie's side. But I don't judge them. Maybe I don't belong in Seattle anymore? Maybe I should move back home to Atlanta? I thought. I couldn't lie in bed anymore. I got up and got dressed. And went to the kitchen. I started my laptop and went thru all the pictures I took in Africa. I miss it. The smile at everyone's faces when I could help them. How grateful they were for something that we Americans or wherever we come from takes for granted. I smiled when I saw the pictures of all the kids at the orphanage in a small town south of Zomba. I heard a few knocks on the door. And my heart started to beat faster. I walked to the door and opened it. And there she was. My beautiful ex-girlfriend. She looked great. Though she had shorter hair. I liked it. She tried to look normal, but I could always see how she felt just by looking into her eyes. But not this time. Because I had no idea what she was gonna say. I started to smile. "Hi Calliope. Do you want to come in?" I said and opened the door a little more so she could go in.

We sat down. Callie in the couch and I in the chair right across the coffee table.

There was a moment of awkward silence. We just looked at each other. "So, how come you are in Seattle? Wasn't the grant for three years?" Callie said and looked at me.

I started to smile. God, I've missed her. "It was. But I realized that none of it mattered if I didn't have someone to share it with. And I can't even begin to explain how much I've missed you. How much I regret the decision I made that day. And I'm SO SO sorry" my eyes got filled with tears. Callie had the same facial expression as before. "I can see you cut your hair. The short hair looks really good on you!" I said and tried to make this moment a little less uncomfortable. I could see a glimpse of I smile in her face. I've missed her smile.

"Thank you. Christina cut it" she said and smiled

"Christina?" I laughed

"Yeah. It was a few weeks after you left, I went to her place and she just took the scissors and cut a piece of my hair. So I had to cut it a little shorter…" she said. Her smile went away.

"Aha. So how you've been?" I asked. I tried so hard not to say something unfair. I want to keep my distance. But it's so hard when the most beautiful woman in the entire world is sitting 15 feet from you. And all you want to do is to kiss her. Too feel her skin against yours.

Callie sat quite for a few seconds. "How do you think I've been? Thanks to you I lost the love of my life. The person I was willing to sacrifice everything for just to get to be with her. Thanks to you I almost lost my job and my home. So, yeah, I've not been very good. How about you?" She looked so I can't even explain it. I've never seen that look on her face before. I didn't know what to say. I got up from the chair and sat down right next to her in the couch. Now we were only a few inches away from each other. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes

"I'm sorry that I put you thru that. I'm sorry that I gave up on us. I'm sorry that I just left you. I'm sorry for not coming back sooner or for not trying to get in contact with you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I love you. I never meant to hurt you. And I know that I'm not in any position to ask you for any favors. But you are my last option…" I started to cry. Callie put her hand on my right shoulder. I had to tell her about my dad. And I just hope that she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"You know that I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what it is?" she said and smiled.

"Before I'll tell you I just want you to know, that it wasn't just because of this I came home. Ok? I had already packed and bought a ticket back home when I got the call. And I also want you to know that I respect your relationship with Kate. I don't want things to get weird between us. Ok?" I said nervously. Callie nodded. "Ok".

"It's my dad. He's sick. He has a brain tumor. And he has an appointment with Derek tomorrow. And I just wanted to ask if you could be there with me? I know that you are busy and that you have a girlfriend. And I don't wanna mess that up for you. I could just really need a friend tomorrow. I asked Teddy but she had to go and pick up some organs in Oregon." I felt how the tears were pressing on my eyes. Callie looked at me and smiled

"Off course I'll come with you. Just page me and I'll be there." I looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. And then I saw a glimpse of something. She leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead. Our hands touched. We were now sitting face to face with just an inch between us. Then she kissed me. She put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me again. I've missed her lips against mine. To feel the taste of her. To feel her near me. Then she suddenly stopped. She looked me in the eyes "I'm sorry but I have to go" and she rushed out of the apartment before I even had a chance to react. Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 4**

**11:50 - Callie's Car**

**Callie's Pov:**

I'm sitting in my car at the parking lot outside Teddy's House. Holding the wheel with my both hands. I don't know what just happened. I don't know why I kissed Arizona. Well, I know why. I love her. I've missed her. But now I have someone else in my life. I can't just go around and cheat. I'm not gonna be that person. And Arizona and I have still a lot talk about. A lot to figure out until I could even consider getting back together with her. I'm still mad at her. And I don't know if I can trust her again. I looked at the clock, 11:51. My Lunch is almost over. I didn't care. I started the car and drove to Kate.

**13:30 - The Hospital **

**Arizona's Pov:**

I walked thru the entrance and went straight to the elevators. I wonder if Callie's here.

I took a deep breath and went to the locker room. I was hoping that I could find Teddy or Callie there. I walked into the locker room. It was empty. I looked at my watch and realized that it might still be lunch. I started to walk towards the cafeteria. I saw Baylie in the hallway. She looked at me and started to smile.

"What are you doing here Robbins?" she said and hugged me

"I'm back. Well, not at work. I'm just back from Africa. Have you seen Teddy? Or Callie?"

"I think I saw Teddy in the ER about 15 minutes ago. But I think she's in surgery now. But wait, what do you mean that you are back? Wasn't the grant for three years?". I looked at my ex-co-worker. I've missed Baylie.

"Yes it was. But I missed home. And Africa wasn't home."

Baylie's pager started to beep.

"I have to go. But nice to see you again Robbins! And I defiantly want to catch up with you later" she said and started to run down the hallway.

I smiled. I walked towards the OR. It felt weird to walk in these hallways again. Even if everything looked the same it felt like I had been gone for years. A few nurses stopped me and wanted to talk. It felt that nice that they didn't ignore me. But it wasn't them I treated badly, so why wouldn't they talk to me?

**13:40 - The Gallery**

**Callie's Pov:**

I sat in the Gallery watching Teddy's and Owens's surgery. I wasn't in a mood to work today. Or do anything. But I knew that it was only a matter of time until my pager would go off. I stood up and started walking down the stairs. I could use some coffee. I walked thru the doors and got into the hallway. Arizona jumped out in front of me out of nowhere.

"Can we talk?" she said. "Sure" I whispered. She and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the on-call room. She closed the door and sat down on the bed. I still stood in the corner and looked at her. I knew what she was gonna say. But I wasn't gonna let her. I didn't wanna hear her apologies anymore.

"I know" she started

"No! No. You don't know anything! OK? You know nothing! We had been thru hell, but we survived. We survived the baby thing. And the shooting. And then you moved in with me. I thought we were happy? I thought that we were in love. I thought you loved me. But then you win that grant. And I was proud of you. But then you just decide to take it. To leave. Go away for three years? We were in a relationship. We should've made that decision together. You didn't let me move to Portland. And then you just decide to go to Africa without even talking about it with me" I yelled.

"I…" she tried. But I wasn't gonna let her interrupted me.

"No. You left. You left me. You ripped my heart out and pressed in down the paper shredder. And it came out in a million pieces. And now three months later I could finally breathe again. Finally not be waking up every morning knowing that you weren't gonna be there beside me when I opened my eyes. Be there when I went to bed. I started to get a little happy again. And then you showed up. Out of the blue. And my whole world that I've built these past few months just fell apart all over again. So tell me. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I didn't realize it until now that tears what pouring down my cheeks. Arizona was crying as well.

"I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I applied for the grant before we even were a couple. So when I got the grant I thought that this was my chance to change even more lives. The save more people. That has always been my dream. I got to help so many kids! But it wasn't until I got to the orphanage outside of Zomba when one of the volunteers said "I can't believe that I get to do this. I get to help people. To get to be in Africa. It's been my dream since I was a teenager. My dream" and that's when I realized that this wasn't my dream anymore. To be in Africa, a million miles from the woman I love. And knowing that she's back home hurting because I made the wrong the decision. So I finished my work at the orphanage, bought a ticket home. And now its a few weeks later and here I am."

It felt like I was outside my body watching myself. Arizona came towards me. She took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "And I don't know any other way to say this so that you really hear, I LOVE you. And I'm so sorry that I hurt you the way I did. …If I could do it all over again I would've turned the grant down. I shouldn't have left you. I was an IDIOT …for letting you go and for not letting you be a part of this huge life altering decision." The last words she whispered.

I wanted to smile. But I couldn't. I was still mad at her. The heartache she caused me was still there.

"I never thought I was gonna see you again… I never thought you'd come back. So I met Kate… and I'm sorry" I said. I saw that Arizona was heartbroken as well. I could see it in her eyes. She dropped my hand and grabbed the door handle. I grabbed her arm and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry… " I whispered. The tears were pouring down Arizona's beautiful face by now. She looked scared.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to put out with me. Because…You are the love of my life" I continued.

I smiled but Arizona was still crying. But I could see a glimpse of a smile in her face.

"What about Kate?" she whispered.

"We broke up…I broke it off earlier tod…" Arizona grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. She pushed me down on the bed. I had missed her so much. Her touch. The coconut smell of her hair. Her lips against mine. Just being together. Hear her voice. Hear her laughter. Just being near her. To feel her breathe in my face.

I stopped her for a second, "You do know that you are not totally off the hook just yet right?"

"I know. Let's just be together now. And we'll figure out the rest later" she whispered.

"I love you zona"

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 5**

**14:15 – On-call room**

**Callie's Pov**

I was lying in bed with my girl in my arms. I took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful light blue eyes. She looked into mine. She started to smile and there they were, her dimples. "I've missed you" I said and kissed her. "Me too" she whispered and kissed me back. We were just lying there, staring into each other's eyes. Feeling each other's skin against our own. Feeling each other's heartbeats. "What did you miss the most about me?" I said with a smile. I touched her lower lip with my finger.

"The way you look at me now. Your beautiful and breathtakingly smile. Your laughter. Your touch. Everything about you…" she said and put her nose against mine and put her hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"Me too" I smiled. We both laughed. Arizona's cell phone started to buzz. She got up and looked at the display. "I'm sorry. It's my mom. I have to take this. Is that ok?" I nodded, "Of course!"

"Hi mom!" she said with a high pitched voice and sat down on the chair and started to get dressed.

"Yes. And how's dad? ...that's good…Of course I will pick you up….No…Mom, yeah I know. But that hotel is the best. I promise… Mom, I know this city, you don't… Good…Yeah, seeya' later then. And give dad a kiss from me… Oh, Calliope says 'Hi' " she smiled and looked at me. "Yes…I don't know mom…Okay, I Love you too. Bye"

"What was that 'Hi' about?" I said

"Just thought you wanted to say Hi. You didn't?"

"Of course I did. The thing is…"

"Is what Calliope?" she said with a glimpse of anger in her voice.

"That if you say that I say 'hi' to them over the phone that they'll think we're together again…" I said and started to get dressed.

"Huh, so what was _this_ to you then? This didn't mean anything more to you then just sex?" she yelled.

"Of course it did Arizona!" I sat down in front of Arizona who was sitting on the chair. I took her hand "This meant everything to me! I love you and I've missed you and us SO much! And I just think that it will take more than _this_ to make us…US again. We have a lot to talk about. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to be together with you, like in together with you in front of your parents. Not until we have talked this thru and figured everything out…"

"Okay. Okay. I get it, OK? I just thought that you were gonna be there with me today. And don't you think it would be even weirder if you were there with me and acted like we just were friends… because they know we've been together for quite a while" the last words she whispered.

"I just don't wanna act like we are happier then we are, OK? I LOVE you. You know that, it's just that I need more time…." I kissed her on the cheek.

"So what do you want to do?" she said and pulled her grey hoodie over her head.

"I don't know…I want to be there for you, I really do. But you know how parents are. They are gonna ask a lot of questions about us. You just got back from Africa…" I looked at the blonde woman standing in front of me, she started to blush and she swallowed.

"I have to tell you something…"

"Okay" I said nervously.

"I didn't _just_ come back from Africa. I've been in the US for two weeks. I went home first. To Atlanta. To see my dad. And I needed time to get enough courage to face this whole thing with us. And after two weeks I just woke up and realized 'Today is the day. Today is the day I'll go to Seattle, go and see Callie again' so I did."

"So you had been home for two weeks and it didn't even occur to you to call me? Or Teddy? Anyone! A little heads up that you were coming back? I yelled

"I'm not gonna apologize for that OK? I needed that time. To prepare. I hadn't seen you in three months. And I wanted to call OK? But I was afraid that you'd tell me not to come back. So I focused on my family. But after two weeks I realized that I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you. So I just got on a plane… I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to pick up my parents at the airport now"

Arizona grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door. I grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. This is hard for both of us. I know that. I'm sorry…I Love you! Seeya' later?" I said and kissed her. She opened the door and looked at me, "Yeah, seeya' later" she said and walked away.

"Crap" I whispered to myself. We had to fix this. Because I can't live like this anymore. Missing the woman I love. Even if she's back it doesn't feel like she is until we've figured this out. Until we are officially back together. And I hated to let her down. Because I know how much she needs me now. But I can't lie. Or can I?

**18:30 – The hospital**

**Arizona's Pov:**

I was sitting on one side of my dad's bed and my mom on the other. Derek said that he could operate tomorrow morning. He said that my dad had a very good surviving chance. I trusted Derek, but I'm a surgeon. I know that a surgery might look easy and it might look like the patient has a very good chance to get back to normal and I also know that mistakes are often made. Complications that makes it harder. I know that Derek Shepherd is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. Even the world. But that doesn't change the fact that it is my dad he's gonna be cutting into. I only have my parents left. Since my brother died it has only been us three. And I can't afford to lose one of them. Not yet. I'm not ready for that.

I looked at my mom. She was staring at my sleeping dad. He hadn't gotten that much sleep the past few days so it was good that he was sleeping.

"Um, Mom?" I whispered

"Yeah Honey?"

"I think I'm gonna go and get some coffee and something to eat. Do you want something?" I said and stood up.

"A cup of coffee would be nice" she said and smiled. "Ok, I'll be right back" I said and walked towards the coffee cart. "Take your time honey" I heard her say as I left the room.

It felt good to get out of the room for a while. I didn't really have to be there the whole time. The surgery wasn't until tomorrow. But I still wanted too. I took the elevator down to the coffee cart. I bought the coffee and a doughnut and started to walk back to the room again. I felt someone put a hand on my right shoulder. I got scared and jumped a little.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" Callie said.

"That's ok" I smiled.

"So, how's your dad?" she asked

"He's sleeping now. Derek is operating on him first thing tomorrow morning."

"And how are you" she asked and smiled. She put her arm around my back.

"I'm good now that you are here" I said and showed her my dimples. Callie kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm starving. You wanna grab something to eat?" she asked

"No. Well I do. But I have to get back to my parents. And I have to bring my mom her coffee. And I think I'll eat with her later." I said and walked into the elevator.

"Okay. Is it OK if we'll catch up later? I have a few patients to check on…" she said. "Sure. Go and check on your patients" I said. Callie smiled and stopped the elevator door with her hand. She kissed me and put the coffee on the floor. "I think I'll join you in the elevator" she said with a flirty tone. She grabbed my both arms and pushed me gently against the back of the elevator. She kissed me so intensely that I could barely breathe. She held one hand on my cheek and the other on my lower back. She stopped when she heard the second "Bing" from the elevator. The door opened, she looked deeply in my eyes "Seeya later" kissed me and walked away. I just stood there smiling. And a little chocked. I laughed to myself, took the coffee and walked out of the elevator and towards room 2319.

**18:50 – 2319 - Daniel Robbins' room**

**Arizona's Pov:**

I was once again sitting by my dad's bedside. But this time he was awake. He and my mom was joking about something that they've read in the magazine the other day. I smiled and laughed even if I didn't think it was that funny. "So where is your girl?" my dad said

"She's working dad. Saving lives." I said and tried not to look to sad about the fact that she wasn't here with me. "You should ask her to come here. I would like to meet her. So would your mother" he said and took my mom's hand.

"She's busy. I can't ask her to stop working and get here just to chat. OK? She'll get here when she's done." I said with maybe a bit too much of angry tone.

"Have you gal's been fighting?" my mom said and gave my dad a glass of water

"No. We're fine. It's just that I just got back from Africa. It's just gonna take a while to get back to normal that's all" I said so to calm them down. And also to calm myself down. Because Callie has been giving me mixed signals all day.

"Yeah, I guess you're right honey. Have you thought anything more about the things we talked about last week?" my mom said

"About moving to Atlanta? No. I haven't. My life is here mom. I don't think I want to move again. I just got back"

"Your life is here? You don't have a job or home here. You have both back in Atlanta." Dad said confused

"My life is where ever Calliope is. I love her. I'm not leaving her again." I said. I felt the tears pushing on my eyes.

"I know you love her honey. But you'll need a job. Do you think you can get your job back here?" my mom said with a worried tone

"I hope so. And if I don't I'll try at another hospital."

"Okay. Whatever makes you happy pumpkin. That's all that really matters, that YOU are happy" my dad said and put on the TV.

"Thank you dad" I hugged him. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" my dad said

And there she was. My girl. The love of my life. She was holding two big brown paper bags.

I started to smile. She came.

"Hi. May I come in?" she said and looked at me

"Of course!" I said and held out my hand, she took it and looked at my parents.

"Mom, Dad. This is Calliope" I said. Callie shook my parent's hands and sat down in the chair beside me. "Nice to finally meet you Calliope." My dad said

"Nice to meet you and your wife too sir." Callie took my hand and looked into my eyes and then back at my parents.

"Oh, I brought some food. If anyone is hungry. The hospital food is disgusting" Callie laughed and picked up the bags from the floor.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you Calliope" my mom said and smiled.

I felt like the luckiest person in the world. Well, accept for the fact that my dad was going to have surgery tomorrow. I had the best girlfriend you could ask for. Callie gave me some food and smiled, "Here you go honey" she said. I kissed her and said "Thank you"

"Aw, you are so cute together." My mom said. I put my arm around Callie's shoulder and smiled. "Yeah we are pretty cute" I thought.

"So, Calliope, speaking of cute, do you wanna hear the story when Arizona lost her first tooth?" my mom laughed.

Callie laughed and rose her brows at me "I sure do"

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and rolled my eyes "Here we go again…"


	6. Chapter 6  The Final Chapter

**Unexpected**

**Final Chapter**

_Three Weeks later and Callie and Arizona is in Atlanta at Arizona's parent's house._

**14:00 - Arizona's old room**

**Arizona's Pov**

I was sitting on the side of bed in my old room. It felt strange. Even if I had been here a couple of weeks earlier it still felt strange to be back in my old room. Too look at all my old things. The pink bedspread. The Cindy Crawford poster hanging above my white dresser. It walked to the window and looked out on our big back yard. Remembering when dad, Danny and I was playing ball. Danny and me against Dad. He let us always win. The memory was bringing a smile on my face. My phone started to buzz. "Damn it" I thought "I forgot to charge it" I whispered. The phone brought me back to reality and I started sobbing. I once again sat down on the bed. And put my hand over my eyes. I thought of the look on Derek's face when he came out after the surgery. I thought about how every things just went black. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I jumped a little. It was Callie.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you…" she said. I started to cry. "Oh Honey…I know. It's OK. I'm here, just let it out" She sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me closer. I laid my head against her chest.

"He's gone…GONE. I don't think I can handle… this…I…I…and what about mom?" the tears were pouring down my cheeks. I felt Callie hand on my shoulders. She kissed me on my forehead. "You can do this. I know you can. I'm here with you. I'll help you through this. OK? I love you." She put her hand on my cheek and wiped the tears and then she kissed me gently. I felt lucky to have her on my side. To help me through this. I looked into her golden brown eyes "I love you too" I whispered.

**14:15 – Arizona's Room**

**Arizona's Pov**

I was still sitting in my girlfriends arms on the bed. I had calmed down a bit. But I still felt empty. I felt weak. No strength. Like I was a balloon and someone just stepped on it. But Callie made it better. She made everything better. Just by thinking about her makes be stronger. Makes me warm. Makes me whole. She's that one piece of the puzzle that I've been missing my whole life. And just when my puzzle got whole again. Just when I started to feel normal and happy again it was like some spiritual force decided it would be fun to break it again. To make my life just as miserable as it was when Danny died. I was sick of feeling like this. Feeling like life was being unfair. Was this my punishment for leaving Atlanta when my brother died? For leaving my family. For leaving my girlfriend for Africa. Now both my dad and brother are dead. How am I suppose to live in a world were half of my family don't exist anymore. All I've got left is my mom and Callie. It feels like all the happiness I used to have is gone. It feels like I'm an empty shell and…

"Hey. Where did you go?" Callie whispered

"I was just thinking about Dad. And Danny. And how happy I am that you are here with me" I said and took a deep breath to really feel the sense of Callie. Feel her perfume.

"There's no other place I'd rather be then here with you. But you know what? I think we should go downstairs. Check on your mom. And all the people that are here to pay their respect…And don't worry, I'll be right next to you the whole time" Callie smiled and kissed me on my left hand. I nodded, "Thank you". Callie reached out her hand, "Let's go". I grabbed her hand, took a deep breath and looked at her "Here we go"

_3 Days later…_

**17:30 – Arizona's mom's house – The Kitchen**

**Callie's Pov**

I was standing by the stove stirring in the frying pan. I was making stir fried chicken with vegetables and pasta. Maybe not the fanciest meal but I think that Arizona was just grateful that someone was making dinner now that her mom had been in her bed for the last 3 days. And Arizona was never interested in learning how to cook, so making dinner has always been on my plate. Arizona was standing beside be and was making salad. I looked at her while she was slicing the tomatoes and chopping the cucumber. She must've sensed that I was looking at her because she hawked, "What?" she looked at me. "Nothing…You are awesome" I said with a smile. Arizona showed me her dimples "So are you", she leaned forward and kissed me. "Something is burning" she laughed. "Shit!" I grabbed the wooden spoon and started to stir. "Damn it! It's all your fault you know…" I grinned. "Hah, how come?"

"Well, if you wouldn't have been so adorable standing there making salad I wouldn't had lost my concentration on the frying pan" I said and kissed her on her nose "I'm sooooorry…Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, lucky for you I can" I said with a flirty look. I turned around and started to stir in the pan with pasta. I heard Arizona put the knife down and I felt her hand on my shoulders. She put her arms around my waist and put her nose against my shoulder blade. She kissed me on my shoulder, "What would I do without you?"

"Starve" I laughed. I turned off the heat on the stove and turned around and put my arms around her waist. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her. "Let's eat!" I said

**18:00 – The Kitchen**

**Arizona's Pov**

I was sitting by the table. We've just finished the delicious dinner. My mom didn't bother to come downstairs so I'll bring her some food later. Or maybe reheat it when she does come down. Callie was sitting across the table and we were holding hands.

"So how long will we stay? So I know what to tell the chief tomorrow when I call him." Callie said. Crap. I totally forgot about her work. About Seattle. We've been living in this "Atlanta Bubble" the past 4 days. I haven't told her about my plan yet.

"Um…I was meaning to talk with you about that…I'm not going to go back to Seattle" I said and looked into her eyes. She dropped my hands and looked confused.

"What do you mean? Are you going back to Africa? I thought we were good?" she yelled

"We are good. We are better than good we are amazing. And no, I'm not going back to Africa. I got a job offer in Charlotte.… and I was hoping you'd come with me" I sat down on the chair beside hers and took her hand. She was looking even more confused and I saw tears in her eyes

"You want move to Charlotte? Like in North Carolina? I can't believe this. That you are doing this again. Not letting me be a part of these…"

"Marry me" I said and quickly smiled at her.

"zona. It's…"Callie stopped right in the middle of her sentence and looked chocked at me. She just realized that I've interrupted her.

"What did you just say?"

"Do you want to marry me Calliope Iphigenia Torres?"

"How would that work if you are in Charlotte and I'm in…" I put my finger over her lips, "Sch…Do you?"

"Yes! Yes! Or course I want to be marry you!" she said and kissed me.

"Yay!" I whispered while I was taking a quick breath between the kisses.

Callie pulled away and looked into my eyes. She's stunning. And she's mine.

"Though I wanna know how you are planning this to work out…" she whispered

"I want to live closer to my mom now that my dad is gone. I got a job offer as head over the pediatrics' floor in a hospital in Charlotte. I mentioned that I have a "friend" that might be looking for a job in ortho. And they we're actually looking for an attending. So I said I'd call him back at the end of this week to let him know. "

"Okay… but where would we live honey?"

"In our house silly" I said and laughed. I hadn't told her about the house yet. And she once again looked chocked.

"What house? We don't have a house…"

"I bought one a few days ago. It's a beautiful 4 bedroom house. Actually not that far from the hospital. It's a great neighborhood and there's a daycare and a school just 5 minutes away."

"What do you mean you bought it? How could you afford that? And why didn't you tell me this. It's kind of a big deal to buy a house Az…" Callie said and walked towards the sink with the dishes.

"I'm sorry. I am. But I LOVE this house. And I know you will too. It's just that I didn't want to scare you and say that I got a job offer and bought a house. I…"

"Scare me? Why do you think that scares me? I want to be with you. OK? So if that means that I have to move to Charlotte, then fine I'll move to Charlotte. I don't care in what city we live OK? As long as I have you nothing else matters. I just would've hoped that you'd had let me be a part of it that's all." She said with a disappointed tone. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. Of course I should've. I'm sorry. It's just that it takes a while getting used to this"

"Used to what?" she asked

"Getting used of being with someone that is willing to sacrifice so much to be with me. I love you so much" I said and closed my eyes and kissed her. I love to feel her lips against mine. To feel the taste of her. I felt so lucky to have her in my life. Especially now that my dad isn't here anymore. Losing him is one of the hardest things I've had to deal with.

"I love you too…So do you have any pictures of the house?"

"I do. And I might show them to you…but first kiss me"

"And did you mention school? Does that mean you want to have kids?" she said with an exited tone.

"Yes…But only if you kiss me" I laughed

Callie smiled pulled me even closer and gave me a deep kiss and moaned. I closed my eyes. I could see us years from now in the house with kids and a dog running around. "Yes. That's what I want" I thought and smiled. "That's exactly what I want".


End file.
